The Doctor Dances to Abba!
by cheri1
Summary: Eleven and Clara. Crackfic. Oneshot. The Doctor and Clara are captured by Davros and the Daleks but what's the one thing that can save them? Abba! FINISHED.


"So, Doctor, I have found you again at last!"

The Doctor stood in front of Davros. He was pressed up against the steel wall of the Dalek ship with Dalek a few feet away. Several Daleks guarded him from all sides and twenty feet away, sitting by a console was his TARDIS. The Doctor had sprinted out the door before he realized where he was and yelled at Clara to shut the door when he realized he couldn't get back inside in time. Clara wasn't entirely safe inside the TARDIS but at least she wasn't out with him.

"How did you escape the Crucible?" the Doctor said to him.

"Oh, I am quite resiliant, my dear Doctor, as are you. You have changed again, I see."

"You like it?" the Doctor said, twirling around. "Took a bit of time getting used to it but I'm comfortable in it now."

"It looks like a strong body, perhaps we will send you to the mines on Zaltron Seven and you can work there as long as you can regenerate."

"Ha, just try to make me do any work. Ask Clara, it takes a lot to get me to work most days!"

"We shall see how cheeky you are once you've toiled night and day in the mines. But first…"

He frowned when he suddenly heard music coming from the TARDIS. He swivled around and he and the Daleks turned their attention to it.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on meeeeee."

"What is that?" Davros said, spinning back around to the Doctor.

"Offhand, I'd call that Abba," the Doctor said.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Davros said.

"Um…standing here while Take a Chance on Me plays in the background?" the Doctor said, shrugging.

Suddenly, as Abba sung,"If you're all alone…" the doors were opened forcefully and Clara sprung out. She whipped around, closed the doors and began to shimmy and shake her hips to the beat while everyone watched.

"What is this?" Davros said, turning to the Doctor.

"Offhand, I'd say it's my friend dancing to Abba," the Doctor said with a shrug.

Davros spun back around and watched as Clara sang the words to the song loudly and danced around in a small circle. The Doctor noticed the Daleks were looking at one another while Clara continued to dance and sing.

"Come on, Doctor!" Clara yelled when she got around to facing him. "Boogie down now!"

The Doctor grinned and Davros spun around, watching as he thrust his arms up in the air and did his drunken giraffe dance. Then the Doctor strutted around Davros and shook his hips as the two of them danced and sang.

"Come on, Boys, boogaloo till you puke!" the Doctor said to the Daleks as he danced past them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NOISE?" one of the Daleks yelled as the Doctor moved his butt around in front of it.

"It's Disco, my good man! Come on, shake what your mama gave ya!" the Doctor yelled as Clara laughed and shimmed over to him.

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND, EXPLAIN, EXPLAIN!" the Dalek yelled at him.

"It's Abba, Boys, that's all you need to know!" the Doctor said before he turned around and wiggled his butt at him. "Come on, shake it!"

"Doctor, you will stop this at once!" Davros yelled at him.

"Can't stop, Pruny! I've been infected with boogie fever!" the Doctor yelled as he shimmied past him.

The Doctor grinned when Davros growled at that and he began to shimmy over towards the console next to the TARDIS.

"Disco lives!" the Doctor yelled as Clara laughed and shook her hips. "Feel the beat in your disco feet!"

"Doctor, I command you to stop!" Davros yelled at him

Clara noticed where he was headed and boogied over to Davros.

"Ah, come on, loosen up and have fun with us!" Clara said, shaking and shimming in front of him. "Give us a twirl in your Dalek chair!"

"You will suffer for this!" Davros growled at her.

"For what? Implying that you should get down and boogie?" Clara said.

By now, the Doctor was behind the console.

"Look at me, I'm the DJ!" he yelled as he waved his hands around.

"Get him away from there!" Davros said when he finally saw him.

But before anyone could act, the Doctor hit several switches and force field prisons came down from the ceiling, imprisoning Davros and the Daleks.

"Yeah, get down now!" the Doctor said, dancing behind the console while Davros screamed curses at him.

The Doctor groaned when the song ended and the room fell silent.

"Blast, it's all over…for the song and for you, Davros," the Doctor said.

"You have no right to imprison me!" Davros said.

"I have every right, you lot are a menace and you need to be contained! And I'm going to alert the nearest authorities and they're going to take you and your friends into custody and maybe you'll be the one mining on Zaltron Fourteen or wherever the hell it was you were going to send me. But you know what, Clara?"

"What, Doctor?"

"It's gone quiet now and I don't like it. So hold on a minimanutza while I do something about that!"

The Doctor ran over to his TARDIS, opened it and ran inside. There was thirty seconds of silence and then they heard…

WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?

Clara laughed when the Doctor shimmied out the door while saying, "Ding ding ding ding ding dingdingdingdading" before he shimmied over to Davros.

"I will free myself and get you, Doctor!" Davros said.

"Hati, hati, hati ho, hati, hati, hati ho, can't hear you over the music, Davi poo!" he said.

He and Clara laughed and they continued to dance around while Davros screamed curses at them.

THE END.


End file.
